Eren Yeager
Eren Yeager (often romanized as “Eren Jäger/Eren Jaeger”) is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series Attack on Titan. Eren is the son of the late Grisha and Kalura Yeager. He was born in the Shiganshina District, a town located on the southern part of the outermost Wall, which was destroyed by Titans during the fall of Wall Maria. His best friends are his childhood companion, Armin Arlert, and his foster sister, Mikasa Ackerman. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Jaeger is a professional wrestler currently signed to Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Battleline brand, Cartoon Anime Society Z (CASZ), Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in their developmental territory, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Attack on Titan * Species: Human * Age: 15 * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 188 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) AWF, CASZ, UWE, APEX (AU) * Debut: 2013–2014 * Status: Active * Billed from: Shiganshina District in Wall Maria * Allies: Mikasa Ackerman (adoptive sister), Armin Arlert (best friend), Ryūko Matoi * Rivals: Christopher House, Rin Okumura (friendly), Junpei Shibayana, Vaas Montenegro * Twitter: @SuicidalBastard Professional wrestling career Anime Wrestling Federation Japan Animation Wrestling Full Throttle Wrestling Cartoon Anime Society Z Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Eren Jaeger made his unannounced debut on Allegiance to the Ring to answer Rin Okumura’s open challenge after Nero marked his appearance first and faced the two in a Triple Threat match, which Jaeger won after nailing an Attack on Titan onto Okumura. Both exchanged signs of respect along with Nero as Jaeger was left behind to celebrate his victory. The following week, Jaeger would interrupt Bennet Curse’s title retention celebration as he inserted himself as the new number one contender for his AIW Championship. David Williams arrived afterwards as he disagreed and believed he deserved a rematch, prompting AIW General Manager Joshua Garza to declare a match between him and Jaeger to decide who will be the next challenger for Curse’s AIW Title belt on the August 8, 2013 edition in the main event. Personality Eren is best described as hardheaded, strong-willed, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually escape the Walls. As a young child, he was so intent on joining the Scout Regiment that he argued with and shouted at his mother, referring to the people in the village as “silly” and compared them to complacent livestock. As a child, Eren cared deeply for Armin, his best and only friend before he met his adoptive sister Mikasa, and most importantly his family, risking harm and even death in order to help them. This quality was most often demonstrated in the form of Eren taking on the larger boys who would bully Armin without hesitation; more tragically when he desperately attempted to lift the rubble crushing his mother during the Titans’ assault in Shiganshina. In contrast, Eren is also capable of displaying very violent behavior in the defense of people he does not even know. This is highlighted when he brutally slaughtered two of the human traffickers who captured Mikasa in order to rescue her, despite the fact that they were total strangers at the time. Since witnessing his mother’s gruesome demise and losing contact with his father, his fierce protectiveness to those he has left has only intensified. Eren has a number of defining traits that date back to his childhood. He came to share his friend Armin’s awe of the lands beyond the Walls after the latter showed him a book depicting the wonders of the outside world, and decided to see it all for himself. This led him to develop a scornful attitude to anyone content to live and die within the confines of the Walls without ever setting foot outside. This very contempt may have been the reason he did not easily make friends with his peers. He resented both the Walls that “caged” them in like cattle and the Titans that had driven humanity to erect them in the first place. As a result of this, he greatly admired the soldiers of the Scout Regiment, regarding them as “heroes,” and wishing to join their ranks as soon as he became eligible for enrollment. He easily took offense when anyone spoke badly of the Scout Regiment, and his determination to join their ranks caused friction between himself and his mother, as well as to Mikasa. Eren had a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing both his friends and family to worry about him. His limited self-control extended to his temper, and as a result, it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, his anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied by horrific levels of violence. Like many children, he tended to view the world in terms of black-and-white, having great compassion for humanity and its plight, but deeming those individuals who deny others their freedom as worthless scum unfit to be left alive. He also had the habit of thinking with his heart rather than his head, even in situations where his own life was in danger. These characteristic qualities have become more highly pronounced since his mother’s death. He now focuses his destructive rage on the Titans, holding a virulent hatred for them, with the goal to one day rid the world of Titans. Fueled by vengeance, he vowed to personally wipe every single one of them out and restore mankind to its rightful place. Though he feels great remorse for quarreling with his mother till the very end, he still continues to go against her wishes by seeking entry to the Scout Regiment. So strong is his desire to exterminate the Titans, he was plunged into despair when it seemed he could not even master the basics of the omni-directional mobility gear during training when his failure was in fact due to faulty equipment. He is unafraid to voice his intentions of leaving the Walls to eliminate the Titans and is so consumed by his hatred that he seems not to fear them at all, earning him the nickname “suicidal bastard” from the other Trainees. He possesses great amounts of selflessness, perseverance, fortitude, and a vigorous determination; managing to graduate fifth in his class despite his lack of natural talent. He greatly appreciates and/or admires his comrades, and will swiftly fly into a rage if one of them is injured or killed in front of him. He prizes human life, but his personal sense of justice dictates that anyone who steals away the freedom and dreams of others deserves to die. Though his ordeals since the struggle for Trost have taught him restraint, Eren still tends to behave quite rashly and speaks his mind even when he knows he should not. This has put him in grave danger on numerous occasions, and he often finds himself having to be rescued. Eren, however, tends to lose confidence in himself when confronted with how he could do little to nothing in situations. This includes when Eren put his trust in the Special Operations Squad when he could have fought the Female Titan himself, resulting in the deaths of all of his squadmates save Levi. Whilst assuming his Titan form, Eren seems to become more savage, bloodthirsty, and all-around uncontrollable. Though he is able to consciously control his Titan body after the struggle for Trost, he can very easily become caught up in the pleasure of slaughtering his enemies, indulging in thoughts so brutal he gives the impression of being insane. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Attack on Titan (AU) / Rogue Titan Stomp (UWE) (Diving Double Foot Stomp / Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam (FTW)) * Shiganshina DDT (Lifting Single Underhook Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope) – parodied from Rin Okumura * Titan Killer (Calf Slicer) * Titan Theory (Waist-lock backward roll transitioned into a bridging or a release German Suplex) * Wall Rose (Elevated Boston Crab) Signature moves * 3DMB – 3D Maneuver Blade (Sling Blade) * Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron * Colossal Shifter (Rope-hung Boston Crab) * Discus Clothesline * Float-over DDT * Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up * High-angle Fujiwara Armbar * Jaeger Bomb (Fireman’s Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) * Lariat * Leaping Knee Drop * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball Slide between the first and second ropes ** Calf ** Enzuigiri to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle ** Football to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ** Leg Lariat ** Overhead ** Running Front Drop, knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles ** Spinning Back ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Multiple stomp variations ** Diving Double Foot to the back of a bent over opponent’s head, sometimes to a tree-of-woe hung opponent ** Double Foot, as a counter to a running opponent ** Double Leg Takedown followed by a Double Foot ** Repeated Rope-assisted ** Slingshot Double Foot, sometimes to an opponent on the apron * Reverse Shiganshina DDT (Lifting Inverted DDT) * Running High-angle Sitout Powerbomb * Shingata Jaeger Bomb (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster) * Snap Suplex followed by a Gutwrench Suplex followed by an Exploder Suplex * Springboard Elbow Smash * Spinning Backfist * Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop * Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent * Suicide Somersault Senton * Tornado DDT onto the ring ropes * Triple Rolling German Suplex combination Nicknames * “Suicidal Bastard” * “The Rogue Titan” * “The Jaeger Bomb” Entrance themes * “Gimme Death Race” by CombiChrist (FTW) * “Guren no Yumiya” by Linked Horizon (AWF) * “This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)” by Escape the Fate (UWE) * “Catch Your Breath” by CFO$ (AU; July 25, 2013 – present / UWE; used as “The Rogue Titan” for live specials and pay-per-views) * “Catch Your Breath (Remix)” by CFO$ (AU; August 8, 2013 – present / UWE; used under the “Jaeger Bomb” gimmick) Championships and Accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation Japan Animation Wrestling * JAW Championship (1 time) Cartoon Anime Society Z Fiction Wrestling Awards * Hardcore Wrestler of the Year (2015) Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Hardcore Championship (1 time, final) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE X-Treme Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers